We Lost Our Best Friends And Now We Are Raising Their Kids
by wildcats2016
Summary: Chad and Taylor have Troy and Gabriella watch their three kids one night. Chad and Taylor get hit by a drunk driver and end up in the hospital, where they die a few hours later. Troy and Gabriella find out that Chad and Taylor had chose them to raised their kids if they were to die. So will Troy and Gabriella be able to get through the loss and move on from it?


**Chapter 1**

Chad and Taylor Danforth decided they want to go out that night. So Chad called Troy and Gabriella Bolton to see if they would watch Chad Jr and Katie for them. Troy and Gabriella with their kids had just got done eating, when they heard the house phone ring. Troy went to answer the phone and found out it was Chad calling. Chad asked Troy if he and Gabriella would watch Chad Jr and Katie for two or three hours for them. Troy told Chad that they can watch them for the two or threes hours. So after Troy got off the phone with Chad, he went over to Gabriella.

Gabriella asked Troy who was on the phone. Troy told Gabriella that it was Chad on the phone. Gabriella asked Troy what he wanted and he told he that Chad wants them to watch Chad Jr and Katie for a few hours. Gabriella asked Troy what time Chad and Taylor were dropping the kids off. Troy told Gabriella that Chad and Taylor were going to drop their kids of in a hour. So Gabriella and Troy went back to their kids in the living room. They were playing with their kids for a while.

Chad told Taylor that Troy and Gabriella are going to watch their kids for them. So Taylor went to get the kids and stuff ready. Chad finished getting ready and then help Taylor with the kids. Taylor gave Chad the bag of stuff for the kids to carry to the car. Taylor got the kids in the car and buckled in. Taylor got into the car and buckled herself in. Chad got into the car and drove out of the driveway. They headed to Troy and Gabriella's house to drop their kids off. Chad and Taylor could not wait to have some alone time together. So they arrived a few minutes later at Troy and Gabriella's house. They got out of the car and got the kids. Chad carried the bag that had the stuff for the kids. Taylor knocked on the door, while holding her 3 month old daughter Katie in her arms.

Troy open the door and let Chad and Taylor with their kids come in. Chad set the bags of stuff that was for the kids on the chair. Taylor told Chad Jr and Katie she would see them in a few hours. Taylor told her kids that she loves them. Chad gave his kids a kiss on their head and told them he would see them in a few hours too. So Chad and Taylor thank Troy and Gabriella for watching thier kids for a two or three hours. So Chad and Taylor left the house and got back into the car. They left Troy and Gabriella's house and headed to the restraunt for dinner.

Troy and Gabriella put their kids bed while Chad Jr and Katie were playing in the play pen. Then Troy and Gabriella put Chad Jr and Katie to bed too. Once all the kids werein bed, Troy and Gabriella went back to the living room to watch a movie together. Gabriella decided to tell Troy she was pregnant again. Troy asked Gabriella if she was okey. Gabriella told Troy that she had some thing to tell him. Troy asked Gabriella what she had to tell him. Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant again and that she is two and a half months along in the pregnancy. Troy had a huge grin on his face and told Gabriella that he is happy they are having another baby together. They shared a few passionate kisses on the lips, before going back to watch the movie.

Mean while Chad and Taylor were enjoying their date. After they had finished eating dinner at the restraunt, they left after paying for their dinner. Chad then took Taylor to a movie at the movie theater. They watched the movie catching fire and then after it was over, they left the movie theater and then went to a hotel for a hour. Once Chad and Taylor were in the hotel room, they started taking each others clothes off. Chad and Taylor made love three times, before they got dressed back into their clothes. Chad and Taylor started missing thier kids and so they left the hotel. They headed to Troy and Gabriella's house to get their kids.

Troy and Gabriella had finished watching the movie. They could not wait till Chad and Taylor pick their kids up, so they could go to bed. Troy and Gabriella decided to do a little bit of making out on the couch. Things started to get really heated between them and they end up making love on the couch twice. They laid for a little bit and then got their clothes back on. Troy and Gabriella went to check on the kids to see if they were still sleeping. After they check on the kids, they sat back down and watched a little bit of tv.

Chad and Taylor arrived at Troy and Gabriella's house and got out of the car. Taylor went up to the door and knocked on it. Gabriella answered the door and let Chad and Taylor into the house. Taylor went to get Chad Jr and Katie, while Chad got their bag of stuff. Chad and Taylor thanked them again for watching the kids. Chad and Taylor took their kids home. Once they were back home, they took the kids into the house and put them in their beds. Chad and Taylor then went to the room and went to bed for the night.

Please Review!


End file.
